Seifer Can Be Such a Tease
by Mayfall
Summary: A quick snippet of the day in the life of Seifer and Hayner, if they lived together and were gay for each other. 8D


Very short, whipped it up in a few minutes. Sorry if it's baaad.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"S-Seifer..."

"Uhn?"

"I-It... I-I can't..."

"Easy, Hayner. Just keep it in your mouth."

"B-But... i-it's so cold..."

"Well, duh." Seifer took a sip of his soda. "It's ice."

Hayner slurped loudly, and swallowed the melted water off the solitary ice cube in his mouth, before removing the ice from his tongue for the umpteenth time, and speaking. "It's already been a few minutes – hasn't it been long enough, already?"

Without looking away from the television before him, Seifer shook his head. "Nu-uh."

Hayner whined. "Why nooot..."

"Because you keep taking it out of your mouth. Besides – it's your own fault you burnt your tongue on the soup I made. I told you to wait, but you just wouldn't." He took another sip of Coke, watching the graphics in front of him intently. "Now put the ice cube back in your mouth to keep the swelling down."

"Uugghh." Hayner, sitting on the couch next to Seifer, groaned. He had his back against the armrest with an ice cube clutched between his fingers, and was glaring at Seifer, who was.. completely ignoring him. Seifer, instead, had his eyes glued to the TV screen in front of him, a soda in his hand. They were supposed to be eating dinner right now, but Hayner had dug into the soup a bit too quickly – now he was paying dearly from the burning sensation in his mouth. They had decided to wait ten minutes for his tongue to get better – it had been a bad burn, and besides, Seifer wanted to watch television.

With another groan, Hayner leaned backward, and allowed himself to slip off the couch so that his back and torso were on the ground, but his knees still clung to the armrest of the couch, his feet on the cushions next to Seifer. He did what Seifer said, despite his complaining, and popped the ice cube back into his mouth.

"Ish sho cwold," he mumbled through the ice, looking up at the ceiling.

Seifer's show came to a commercial break, and he sighed. He looked at Hayner's feet, sticking up on the couch, and rose an eyebrow, getting an idea.

He put his soda on the coffee table that was in-between the TV and couch, and turned toward where Hayner had been sitting, and lay flat on his stomach across the area. His head popped up over the armrest, into Hayner's vision.

Hayner, pushing the ice cube around his mouth with his tongue, just looked up at Seifer grumpily.

"What did you say?" Seifer asked, blinking at him like he hadn't heard him.

"Ist cwold," Hayner repeated, frowning. "Shtartin to hurt."

"Is it?" Seifer asked, raising his eyebrows again. "Hold on, lemme check –"

And with that, Seifer leaned forward over the armrest of the couch, his hands landing on the carpet on either side of Hayner's head. He brought his face down to Hayner's, – and before Hayner really knew what was going on – they were mouth-to-mouth.

Hayner's mind was wiped blank as he felt a hand on his chin, pulling his jaw apart so that Seifer could feel the ice cube's frigid temperature for himself. He sat there, dumbfounded on the ground, as he felt the ice cube lifted right out of his mouth, into Seifer's. He closed his eyes as the ice cube slid out from both of their mouths, and slid along his cheek until landing – splat – onto the carpet, where it began to melt slowly.

Seifer continued to search Hayner's mouth with his own, as if trying to relocate the ice cube, even though he knew perfectly well where it was. Hayner was still too shocked to really understand how this had happened, but he enjoyed it regardless.

Suddenly, a jingle announced the return of Seifer's show. As quickly as it had begun, it ended. Seifer pulled himself away and back onto the couch, his eyes returning to the screen. He reached for his soda again, saying, "It wasn't that cold. But if it bothers you, wrap a paper towel around it and then put it back in there. You need to make sure your tongue heals – that soup was hot."

Then he sipped lightly on his soda, and leaned back against the cushions.

As for Hayner, he lay flat on his back, his mouth still slightly ajar, his face bright red, and his ear growing wet from the melting ice cube. He let out a huge exhale, his heart pounding in his chest. "Uh-huh," he mumbled quietly, with sounds being the only form of communication he was capable of at the moment.

Seifer could be such a tease.

* * *

So there you have it. 8D Short, not very good, but I felt bad because I haven't updated in a _long_ time, so I'm putting something up... It's just supposed to be a sort of window into their lives if they were going out with each other... I dunno. I had fun writing it, which is all that matters, I guess. e__e;;

Also, to those of you who've read my other Seifer/Hayner fanfic, 'Next Exit', this is like what'll happen in that fic - soon, I promise, and I apologize for the lack of action so far! I'll try to fill the next chapter up with more action like chase scenes, and jumping off of moving automobiles, and gangsters!! E___E;;

But, uh, about this one.. Tell me what you thoouughhtt... If you thought anything at all besides "Waste of my life."

e___e;;


End file.
